Secrets that are for Love
by Ace the drarry
Summary: Some people are willing to do anything for love especially when it makes it easier to have
1. Letters

Secrets that are for Love

This is my first fic so please let me know anything and everything I do wrong or need to fix

 **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse, BoyBoy content, and mentions of death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 **Chapter one: Letters**

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I first want to say I am so sorry that it had to be this way. Let me explain first I want to say I love him but, we couldn't be together in this world even after the war. He was a deatheater and I was the boy who lived, we decided long ago that we would kill each other in the Forbidden forest. Please respect my decision to die and to love him. Both of you should know that we got married with only Remus there, I know what happened to him so, don't blame him even after his death. I also want to tell you that if any of the Dursley's come and ask about me or magic please respect them and answer thier questions. The real Draco was a different person then you believe if you want to know more about him contact Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zabini. Also all the funeral arrangements have been made they are in my dorm and the money needed is with it. Congratulations for when you both get married and have kids (even if it is with each other). I hope that you tell your kids about the real me not what the bloody _Prophet_ says.

Love, Harry

P.S can you guys get the rest of my stuff from the Dursley's.

Dear Pansy and Blaise,

What you both thought was going to happen did that's right i'm dead and so is my love. This is for the best I don't have to deal with my father and the criticism of others. If the Weasley's or Granger or people with the last name Dursley start asking quetions about me please answer them truthfully. I also wish you luck on your marriage I guess that's another way I am lucky since I don't have to deal with an assigned marriage. You two were lucky enough to end up with each other and you love each other which i'm happy for. The funeral arrangements have been made they are in Harry's dorm. I have a request though if you could tell your children about the real me I don't want every one to cast me into a negative light.

Love, Draco

Dear the Dursey's,

Well you got your wish i'm dead yes, that's right dead forever. I want to thank you for a few things actually like giving me a place to live and for treating me like scum so I didn't become a spoiled brat. Some of my friends might come over to get the rest of my stuff. And finally if any of you want to learn about me, my world, or my love contact Pansy Parkison, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley (they could even tell you how I died).

Stay well, Harry

Dear Mother,

I love you and i'm sorry about my death you must understand I wanted to be with my love, my husband, my Harry. I want something from you though I want you to try and get over father he's not coming out of Azkaban sane. I also want you to try and reconnect with Andromeda and try to get to know Teddy, he's your grandnephew. And don't become depressed over my death and my funeral has been planned so you don't have to stress over it as well.

Love, your son Draco

Dear the Weasley's,

I am sorry about adding to your grief but, I hope you would want me to be happy and this makes me happy being simply dead with my love. I want to thank you for being my family and loving me. I love you all and good bye.

Love, Harry

P.S I put some money in your bank account please accept it

Dear Lucius Malfoy,

I am dead and I want you to know it is your fault. For what you may ask, for giving me a future I didn't want, your physical and mental abuse as a child and putting stress my mother didn't deserve all from what I know my life.

From, Draco Potter

Dear Andromeda,

I know I don't know you well but, I was a friend of Tonks and her husband and I am the godfather of teddy. I am sorry that I won't be in yours and Teddy's life but, even though I don't know you well I love both of you. Please contact the Weasley's and Hermione Granger to learn more about me and tell teddy about me and not that rubbish in the _Prophet._ I hope you don't mind that I want to give my _Firebolt_ to Teddy as well as a device called the Marauders Map which is a map of Hogwarts. I also want you to give him a letter from me to him.

From, Harry Potter

P.S I put some money in your bank account for you and Teddy

Dear Teddy,

I don't know how old you are when you are reading this I just hope it finds you in good health. I wish I could have seen you growing up. I want you to know your mother and father were great people and they loved you deeply when we were alive. Enjoy the broom and map if your grandmother alowed you to keep them. If you want to know more about your mother and father you can talk to the Weasley's and other Order members. I love you.

Love, your godfather Harry Potter

Dear Hagrid,

I am so glad I met you Hagrid not only did you save me from the Dursley's, you were a friend throughout the years. You were also like a father figure to me and I thank you for it.

Love, Harry

Dear Proffesor McGonagall,

I sent money to your bank account for the repairs for Hogwarts. And I would like you to know you are a great teacher.

From, Harry Potter

Dear Wizengamot court,

As one of the last requests of one Harry J. Potter you are required to pardon Draco L. Malfoy-Potter and Narcissa A. Black-Malfoy of a setence in Azkaban prison. You are also required to give Mrs.Malfoy back the Malfoy estates and to let her keep at least half of the Malfoy-Black fortuane.

From, The Potter-Black finacial and will holder

To clear somthing up thier wedding was private and the only one who really knew about it were Remus, Blaise, Pansy and the priest


	2. Funeral

Secrets that are for Love

 **Warnings:** Boy/Boy content, Mentions of child abuse and neglect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 **Chapter two: Funeral**

'It was a simple yet elegant funeral' Hermione thought. She was checking to make sure everything was in place with Ron before they began. 'The chairs with a vine design carved into the black metal check, the lilies and narcissas flowers check and the casket that was made for two, and was made of a beautiful rosewood check' Hermione thought with tears stinging in her eyes. She made her way through the new addition of Hogwsrts which was a garden with a huge stone in the center with all the names of those who died including people on the dark side of the battle. Harry and Draco requested that their funeral was to be here, the idea was made that if we were to win the war that we would do a memorial for all those who died, the plan was made two weeks before hand.

Hermione made her way over to Ron who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"What are you doing Ron"

"Thinking"

"About?"

"About what was supposed to happen"

"What do you mean by that"

"What I mean is how Harry was supposed to marry my sister, and we were supposed to become Aurors together and be partners but, none of that happened Harry married the ferret and got himself killed because of him"

"Ron, it's ill to speak wrong of the dead, anyway I am going to unlock the gates"

Hermione made her way to the gate to let everyone in for the funeral.

"Ok everyone just follow me" shouted Hermione

They all followed her down the path towards the lake where the memorial was placed. When they were there they all took seat, staying respectfully silent.

'They are all here' thought Hermione 'Everyone that cared for both of them and even those who don't'

"To start off can everyone please sign this book so we can all know who was here and anybody can wright the ghost's name down" said Hermione

 **List**

 ** _Ron Weasley_**

 ** _Ginny Weasley_**

 ** _Molly Weasley_**

 ** _Arthur Weasley_**

 ** _Bill Weasley_**

 ** _Charlie Weasley_**

 ** _Percy Weasley_**

 ** _George Weasley_**

 ** _Blaise Zabini_**

 ** _Pansy Parkison_**

 ** _Neville Longbottom_**

 ** _Dean Thomas_**

 ** _Seamus Finnigan_**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy_**

 ** _Andromeda Tonks_**

 ** _Duddley Dursley_**

 ** _Vernon Dursley_**

 ** _Petunia Dursley_**

 ** _Cho Chang_**

 ** _Oliver Wood_**

 ** _Angelia Johnson_**

 ** _Katie Bell_**

 ** _Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Poppy Pomfrey_**

 ** _Sir Nicholas_**

 ** _Moaning Myrtle_**

 ** _Bloody Barron_**

 ** _Colin Crevery_**

 ** _Dennis Crevery_**

"I think that's everybody" said Hermione

"In hounor and the request of Draco Lucius Potter nee Malfoy and Harry James Potter I will be explaining their life of what they written down before their death" said Hermione "And as requested I will start with what Harry has written"

" _Now that I am writing this I am not sure what to wright. Well here goes nothing, as you all know when my parents died I was put with my only living realitives. They are muggles and they hate magic so, they hate me. It started out when I was 5 at first it was just neglect, like lack of food and attention. Next it was severe chores that sometimes gave me scars that started when I was 6. When I was 9 it got to the worst, I began to show sign of magic and I would get hit, slapped or thrown into the cupboard that I lived in till I started Hogwarts. This contunied for as long as I lived there. I guess that's all I can think to wright down right down_ " read Hermione teary-eyed.

Everybody had at least tears in their eyes some were even full out sobbing.

'Just wait untill they hear the next story' mused Hermione

"I will now read Draco's story that he's written" said Hermione

" _Since I was young my father's beliefs were drilled into my head and when your young you think that what your parents think are right **is** whats right ecspesially when they don't show you love and all you want to do is make them proud. Since I was small all I ever wanted was to make my father proud and I thought by acting like him was the best route. It wasn't. Every time I got in trouble or didn't do some thing good enough I was punished by the cruciuatus curse or muggle methods like being hit by his cane, cutting, beatings Etc. You should all know most purebloods were treated like this but, for their privacy I won't say who. This went on all my life since I was 3, I have the scars to prove it. My mother was the one to heal me but, because of the marrige vows she couldn't say anything so, she isn't to blame "_

Everybody was now sobbing and some had guilty looks on their faces from the treatment they gave him.

"Now everybody can come to the casket to pay their respects" sniffed Hermione

'I am supprised none of them decided to attack the Dursleys or Lucius but, then again they are all probaly to depressed to do it'

Hermione was the last to go up. They were wearing almost the same thing black robes, black dragon hide boots and gloves but, Draco had black leather pants a dove grey silk shirt while Harry was wearing black dress pants and had a silk emerald green shirt. Their hair was as neat as it could get and let loose. They were holding hands and they were positioned to make Draco into a submissive position. Because of their height difference (Harry being taller) Harry's head was turned into Draco's hair so, you could still see his face with his cheeck on Draco's hair.

After everyone went up they started talking about them and the good memories and occuasionally going back up to the coffin before it was time to burry it.

Hermione went back up one more time to stare at the beautiful couple. 'They are beautiful, they are like light and dark and wait a minute did Harry's hand just twitch, no that's impossible their dead it must just be the light and the fact that I want Harry back.'

After that final decision it was time to burry them. They all watched as the beautiful rosewood coffin went into the ground for the last time. At the same time McGonagall was writing their names into the memorial war stone.

Their grave stone read their names, the dates of birth to death for both and a kinda quote that says 'When love is so true that you would do anything for your partner including death.'

When everyone left they had red, puffy eyes from crying. Arthur was comforting Molly, Angelia was comforting George, the Crevery brothers were comforting each other, Neville and Luna were comforting each other Seamus and Dean were comforting each other, Blaise was comforting Pansy and Ron was comforting Ginny.

The only ones to remain were Hermione, the Weasleys, Blaise, Pansy and Narcissa who was kneeling by the grave. Hermione walked up to Narcissa and kneeled down next to her.

"Do you think this is really wanted?" said Narcissa

"It probaly is"

"I am just happy my Dragon found his love because he never had enough love growing up"

"The same for Harry"

"Yes, the same for Harry. They were perfect for each other because they could understand what the other was going through when no one else could. They could fix each other, mend each other's hearts, and give the affection they both needed"

Hermione said nothing and waited to see if there was more.

"Well, goodbye Miss.Granger sorry for your loss"

"And to you Mrs.Malfoy"

They all left before dark Hermione being the last and when she got home it started to storm.


	3. 10 years later

Secrets that are for Love

 **Warnings** : Boy/Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own Amber and any charcter that is not from Harry Potter

 **Chapter 3:** **10 Years Later**

"Amber go wash your hands for dinner sweetie" Draco shouted from the huge kitchen.

"But, mommy I gota finish my picture" whinned six year old Amber Jade Potter

"You can finish your picture after dinner honey" said Harry who was helping Draco with dinner

"Fine daddy" said Amber

After their fake death Harry and Draco moved to New York in America. They adopted their daughter Amber Jade Potter and did a ritual and managed to make her have their blood and genes. She has Draco's blond hair that is unruly like Harry's. She also has one silver grey eye and one emerald green eye.

"Done daddy"

"Thank you for washing your hands honey"

"What's for dinner" said Amber

"Spaghetti with garlic bread" said Draco "I know it's your favorite"

"Why"

"Does there always have to be a reason"

"With you mommy and daddy always"

"Aren't you smart honey" Harry replied slightly amused "Yes we do have big news, we are buying a cafe!"

"Whats a cafe"

"It's basically a restaurant with less to choose from on the menu"

"Ohhhh"

For the rest of dinner Amber talked about how the cafe should look like while her parents listened trying not to laugh some of the color combinations she came up with.

*~*

"Ron do you know where the sunscreen is!" shouted Hermione

"Right here sweetheart"

The Weasley/Granger house hold that consisted of seven year old Rose, six year old Hugo, and twenty-eight Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley. They were going on a very much needed vacation to New York City in America. They just needed to get out of their house in the country and show the kids some culture and what the city life is like.

"Thank you Ron"

"Ok, we are almost done we just need to finish packing the kids's things then we can go to the airport"

"I still don't understand why we have to go on an airkane when we have brooms and porkeys and apparation"

"First off it's pronunced airplane and it's so the kids and you can understand how muggles travel and maybe you can fulfill my father in laws greatest ambition of how planes stay up"

"Fine" grumbled Ron

Hermione after that conversation went to make sure the kids were packed and they had all they needed for the trip to New York. They were leaving at six am the next day for their flight to Ron's and the kifs dismay.

"Everybody to bed if we want to get up on time tomorrow" Hermione yelled

A series of yes mom came from the children's bedrooms and a yes honey from Ron and Hermione's bedroom.

That night they all dreamed of their vacation from their beds.

*~*

 _I know short I apologise it's just I'm not used to writing like this and having a good time space for my writing_

 _Also more information about the death will come later and I really did not know how to explain a cafe_


End file.
